


Just Friends

by lukedjarin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tommy is in love with Billy, Trans Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukedjarin/pseuds/lukedjarin
Summary: Tommy realizes he's in love with his close friend, Billy.





	Just Friends

Meeting Billy Hargrove was a blessing in disguise for Tommy. Entering his senior year without a purpose, without a future. Billy kept Tommy by his side at parties, during classes, sneaked outside with him to smoke through an entire pack of cigarettes together. Tommy remembers Billy opening up to him after a party, Billy was drunk.

“Man,” Billy is smiling in the passenger seat, cheeks red from how hot he had gotten in the crowded house. “Tommy?”

“Yea, man. I’m here.” Tommy says as he buckled Billy in the seat.

“I have to tell you something.” Billy is still smiling, gripping onto Tommy’s arm.

“What’s up, Billy?” Tommy smiles at him.

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I’m not going to hate you.” Tommy admits

“I wasn’t born male, you know?” Billy hiccups.

Tommy looks at him

“My mother did only one good thing for me before she left me.” Billy continues “let me transition into the man I am today.”

Billy’s eyes lock with Tommy’s “You hate me?”

“Never.” Tommy smiles. “Maybe when you’re less drunk, we can discuss that some more.”

  
They never do talk about it. Tommy doesn’t treat him any different. Doesn’t spill his secret. Tommy treats Billy like a King.

Tommy doesn’t know when and where he started to have feelings for Billy. But he knew they were there. Billy made his heart beat quicker, made him blush more. Made him feel like the only man in the room.

Tommy remembers the night he was in the living room, watching television. His parents out for the weekend. He heard the familiar car engine pull onto his block, headlights flashing into the living room windows.

Tommy remembers walking outside to find Billy standing by his car, beaten and bloody. Tommy remembers bringing him inside and cleaning the blood off his face. Billy stayed until Sunday. Tommy tried not to blush when Billy had to borrow his pajamas to sleep in, and slept in his bed.

They never spoke about what happened

Billy starts to show up at Tommy’s house during the weekends with a box filled with cigars. Tommy would light the BonFire as Billy lit the cigars. They would talk about everything and anything until they were down to the last cigar.

“Wanna share?” Billy asks

“Sure.” Tommy nods, smiling.

Tommy ends up realizing he’s in love with Billy after that weekend. Looking at him smile, actually smile made Tommy’s heart swell. Billy’s laugh was the most beautiful thing his ears ever heard. He laid in bed thinking of Billy, touched himself at the thought of Billy under him, taking all Tommy could give him.

Carol is starting to worry about Tommy. He gets distant. Doesn’t want to have sex with her anymore. Deny’s going out on dates, doesn’t want to visit her parents. Doesn’t want to go to parties as her date.

“What’s going on?” She finally asks him. She’s been watching him, studying his facial features. He’s thinking about something.

“Nothing.” Tommy looks at her. He smiles, she knows it’s fake.

“Don’t lie to me, Tommy.” Carol sighs “You’ve been acting weird for a few weeks. If something is bothering you, tell me.”

Tommy sighs, standing up from his bed. “You’re going to get mad at me, hit me.”

“Tommy, I would never.” Carol stands up. “Just tell me what’s going-”

“I’m in love with Billy.” Tommy quietly says, not keeping eye contact with her. He sighs, repeating himself. “I’m in love with Billy.”

Carol is looking at him as she sits down, hands on her knees. Suddenly it hits her, all the times she found Tommy around Billy, looking at him in a way he never looked at her, blowing her off for him. Tommy skipping his classes for Billy. She sighs.

“I’m not shocked, really.” Carol admits “Billy is an attractive man, Tommy. Do you want to date him?”

Tommy nods. “Yeah, I do.”

“Do you still want to date me?”

Tommy frowns. “I don’t know, Carol. I already know him and I wouldn’t be a thing. He likes girls, he’s very open about that.”

Carol makes a face “The girls he’s ‘slept with’ are the girls I’m good friends with. They all say he doesn’t do much with them. He’ll please them and won’t let them touch him. But, you never know Tommy. Not unless you try.”

They break up on good terms, promising to stay friends.

Billy drags Tommy to a party that next weekend. Tommy promises to be his designated driver. But his heart sinks as he sees Billy flirting with some girl across the room. Smirking, biting his lip before he takes the girl upstairs.

Tommy ends up pushing past people, his chest feeling tight as he opens his car door, sitting in the seat and slamming the door. He knows he can’t leave, he promised Billy that he’d drive him home. He sits there and cries for what feels like hours. There’s a knock on the window, and it’s Carol.

“Hey, are you okay?” Carol asks as she sits in the passengers seat.

“I don’t know.” Tommy admits, wiping the tears from his eyes “I saw him with that new girl and I...my heart broke.”

“Billy is a player, you know that” Carol frowns “why don’t you go home?”

“I can’t. I promised him that I’d take him home.” Tommy sighs. “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Tommy ends up staying in his car the rest of the party, letting Carol leave to go have fun. Billy comes out when he’s done for the night.

“Where were you all night, man?” Billy asks, eyes locked with Tommy’s. Billy notices that Tommy’s eyes are red and puffy, but never mentions it.

Tommy drops Billy off at home, makes sure Billy gets in okay before driving off

Billy tries introducing Tommy to girls after he finds out Carol and him broke up. Tommy refuses to meet any of them. His stomach turns at the thought of being with someone other then Billy.

Tommy’s stomach starts turning when they’re alone again on a Friday. Passing a cigar back and forth. Billy had smiled saying there was a party going on, but it was Tommy’s decision on what to do. Tommy wanted to be alone with Billy, not after what had happened last weekend.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want to meet any of these girls.” Billy says, cigar in hand. “They’re all hot and willing.”

“I’m not ready to date.” Tommy lies

“You? Not ready to date?” Billy scoffs “Unbelievable”

“Maybe..maybe I already like someone.” Tommy bites his lower lip. “But, I already know they don’t like me back.”

Billy looks at him. “Oh yeah? Tell me about them.”

“W-What?” Tommy asks.

“Tell me about this person. Maybe I can help you with them.” Billy leans back in his chair, putting taking a drag of the cigar.

“They treat me really good,” Tommy starts, he feels his heart is in his mouth. “They make me feel good about myself. Ridiculously attractive for their own good.”

Billy smiles at him.

Tommy bites his lower lip. “They also always have the best cigars on them. The best in Hawkins. I honestly think I’m falling in love with them, too.”

Billy takes the cigar out of his mouth, eyes locked with Tommy’s as he smirks. He ends up throwing the cigar on the floor, tugging Tommy up from his chair by his shirt. Tommy think’s Billy is going to hurt him, but instead he’s sitting on Billy’s lap, being kissed.

Tommy’s eyes widen, he’s tense as he’s sitting on Billy’s lap. Billy’s hands on Tommy’s waist as he deepens the kiss. Billy’s hand slides up Tommy’s shirt, smirking into the kiss as Tommy gasps.

Billy pulls away from him, still smirking. Tommy wants to kiss him again but he’s stopped.

“Falling in love with me?” Billy quietly asks.

“Not falling,” Tommy corrects Billy. “In love.”

“I might feel the same way.” Billy says before kissing him again.


End file.
